Siempre estaremos juntas
by Ro 91
Summary: Rosalie e Isabella son dos hermanas que se ven obligadas a huir para poder curar la enfermedad de la más pequeña de ellas. Están solas o eso se creen, ¿Quienes son ellos?Lo único que tienen claro es que nada ni nadie las separará. TH BxE RxE
1. El comienzo de la aventura

Dos hermanas. Un secreto. Una enfermedad. Una huida desesperada. ¿De qué huyen?

¿Por qué huyen? ¿Y quiénes son esos misteriosos chicos que parecen querer ayudarlas? ¿Por qué ellas no se dejan ayudar? ¿Cuál es su secreto?

EL COMIENZO DE TODO

Rosalie, una preciosa niñita de dos años jugaba con su madre, cuando ésta sintió un terrible pinchazo en su abultado vientre. Intentó no mostrarse asustada para no asustar a su pequeña niña.

-Rose cariño, ve a buscar a tu padre hazme el favor.

La niña salio corriendo por el enorme pasillo. Pero sus pequeñas piernecitas no le permitieron atravesarlo por completo. Fue entonces cuando un guardia joven la recogió.

-Alteza, ¿estáis bien?

-Si. Encontrar....papá...mamá....malita...aigh.

-A ver que podemos hacer- sacó una radio de su cinturón-. Necesito que alguien localice a su majestad y a un médico. La reina al parecer ha sufrido un percance en el cuarto de la pequeña princesa.

-Recibido. Ya está en marcha. Espere con su alteza en una habitación apartada mientras nos ocupamos de su majestad.

-Hecho- a continuación dirigió su mirada al rostro de la pequeña y le sonrió-. Tu mamá se va a poner bien. Vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín mientras dejamos que los adultos solucionen sus cosas, pequeña.

-Mi nombre es Rosalie.

-Te queda mejor Rosie, Rosalie es un nombre demasiado grande y ceremonioso para una niña tan pequeñaja como tú- se rió el guardia mientras cogía en brazos a la princesa y la hacía cosquillas.

Esa fue la última vez que en el castillo se oyeron unas risas tan despreocupadas saliendo de la princesa.

Ese día la relajada atmósfera que había dominado el palacio fue erradicada por completo. Murió al mismo tiempo que la reina daba a luz a su segunda hija y moría intentándolo. El rey terminó sumido en una completa desesperación y se encerró por completo dentro de sus obligaciones reales. Lo único que parecía traerle algún consuelo y que de vez en cuando le hacía sonreír era la princesa Rosalie, que demostraba cada día ser la perfecta heredera al trono. Cada día mas hermosa, cada día esforzándose en sus deberes como princesa, sacando siempre las mejores notas, jamás causando alboroto alguno, siempre erguida, siempre correcta fuese cual fuese la situación en la que se veía envuelta, siempre capaz de resolver los conflictos que sus súbditos le planteaban con la máxima astucia y buscando favorecer a cada parte, siempre talentosa y capaz de empezar una afición nueva y realizarla a la máxima perfección, permanentemente envidiada, pero aún así, siempre querida por todos. Sí, Rosalie había demostrado ser perfecta en absolutamente todo.

Pero lo que se ocultaba detrás de esa sonrisa diplomática que le dirigía a todo el mundo era una tristeza infinita, una tristeza producida por su situación familiar.

Su hermana pequeña Isabella había sufrido desde el día que nació el desprecio de su padre. Cada vez que el rey miraba a su hija pequeña veía el rostro de su difunta esposa, la única mujer a la que había amado y a la que había perdido por culpa de su hija, o así pensaba él. La niña resultó ser la copia perfecta de su madre, cada gesto, cada palabra, cada movimiento recordaban siempre a los de la difunta reina. La pequeña Isabella era también una gran princesa, también muy querida por el pueblo. Pero mientras que su hermana Rosalie demostraba fuerza,, valor y capacidad, cada vez que alguien miraba a la pequeña de las dos hermanas sentía el impulso de protegerla, ella arrastraba tras de sí una situación que era bien conocida por todos los habitantes de su pueblo, además de una enfermedad que parecía debilitarla cada vez más. Aún así ella no hacía más que esforzarse por ser lo que todo el mundo esperaba que fuese, una digna hija de sus padres y una digna princesa, tal como su hermana. Y ella lo intentaba, estudiaba para sacar las mejores notas y las sacaba, practicaba con varios instrumentos y los tocaba a la perfección, resolvía los debates que le planteaban, pero a pesar de todo siempre quedaba un paso por detrás y su padre jamás le dirigía el más mínimo comentario que no fuera para despreciarla. Por eso la pequeña Isabella había crecido de manera triste y silenciosa. No le gustaba llamar la atención, cosa que inevitablemente hacía siendo la segunda hija de la familia real.

Su hermana Rosalie, además se desvivía en cuidarla y protegerla, ejerciendo para ella la figura materna que no había podido tener. Para la hermosa princesa solo había dos cosas realmente importantes en su mundo. La primera muy por encima de todo y de todos era su hermana pequeña. La segunda, contra todo pronóstico era Felix, el guardia que la había acompañado cuando su madre se puso de parto y se dedicó a cuidarlas, a ella y a su hermana, cuando su padre no quería ni verlas. Fue el auténtico padre de su infancia. Sobre todo para la pequeña Isabella, que ni siquiera pudo jamás ver o hablar con su padre mientras no fueran comentarios rápidos por los pasillos. Era por eso, por lo que Rosalie odiaba al rey a pesar de haber recibido amor de su parte. Cualquiera que hiciera sufrir a la princesa Isabella, se ganaba inmediatamente y de manera casi irrevocable el odio de Rosalie.

La verdadera aventura de estas dos princesas comenzó cuando por error, la princesa Rosalie escuchó una conversación entre el médico que trataba a Isabella y el rey.

Rosalie estaba en la habitación de su hermana, cuidándola tras un nuevo desmayo cuando en la habitación contigua, el estudio de Isabella, se oyeron voces. Rosalie se acercó en un principio para pedirles un poco de silencio, ya que su hermana debía descansar, cuando distinguió que se trataba de su padre y del médico personal de Isabella, así que decidió escuchar, para ver si podía enterarse del mal que padecía su hermana, ya que por alguna razón ni el doctor ni su padre, los únicos que estaban verdaderamente al tanto de la enfermedad de Isabella, querían nunca decirle de que se trataba.

-Por favor majestad os pido que recapacitéis. Su hija aún puede salvarse, el tratamiento experimental que está desarrollando el doctor Cullen ofrece unas muy altas posibilidades de vida para la princesa.

-Ya he dado mi respuesta final, doctor Jackson. Mi hija no irá a someterse a ningún tratamiento que no pueda ofrecérsele aquí. Mi hija mató a su madre y ese doctor Cullen fue incapaz de salvarla, ni aún a costa de la vida de la princesa. No. El doctor Cullen ya hizo una vez un milagro por Isabella. Ella no merece ni uno más. Y usted ya sabe que por su propia conveniencia deberá permanecer callado sobre ese asunto. Mi querida hija Rosalie es demasiado pasional en lo que a Isabella se refiere. Ella estará mejor sin su hermana estorbándole, aunque aún no lo sepa. Ella será una gran reina y su hermana pequeña lo único que hará será aportarle distracciones y preocupaciones. Créame doctor, solo le niego salud a mi hija por el bien de mi reino. Esto a quien más le duele es a mí.

Rosalie creía que se moría escuchando hablar a su padre. No se imaginaba que Isabella estuviera tan grave. Y jamás habría sospechado la oscuridad que habitaba en el corazón de su padre. Pero ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Tenía recursos a su disposición y la información necesaria para llegar hasta el tratamiento que le salvaría la vida a su hermana.

Se acerco a Isabella, mientras ésta dormía.

-Tranquila Bella, esto se va a solucionar y tú te vas a poner bien. Déjalo todo en mis manos.

Salió de la habitación buscando a la única persona en la que podría confiar para traza con exactitud el plan que se empezaba a formar en su cabeza.

Se dirigió a la sala de la guardia, sabiendo muy bien que la persona a la que buscaba estaba en un descanso en ese momento. Entro en la sala y todos los guardias menos uno se levantaron para saludar a su princesa. Ella sonrió, como algo mecánico y levantó la mano para hacer que se sentaran. Miró fijamente a la persona que no se había levantado y salió, con el guardia siguiéndole.

-¿Qué ocurre Rosie?Estás pálida.

-Felix...ayuda....Bella....mi padre....Cullen...

-A ver pequeña me parece que estás demasiado alterada. ¿No le habrá pasado nada a Bells?respira hondo y relájate antes de contestarme.

-Bella se está muriendo- Rosalie contuvo las lágrimas, no lloraba desde la muerte de su madre, con dos años decidió no mostrar debilidad nunca más-. Mi hermana tiene una enfermedad grave que al parecer solo puede curar el doctor Cullen.

-¿Tu padre lo sabe?

-Sí. Oí a mi padre discutir con el doctor. Jackson intentaba convencer a mi padre de que trasladase a Bella al hospital del doctor Cullen, pero mi padre se negó. Ponía argumentos estúpidos sobre mi bien y el bien del país, pero creo que es una especie de venganza por la muerte de mi madre. Tengo un plan, pero necesito tu ayuda.

-Claro Rosie, lo que quieras, cuando y donde quieras ya lo sabes. No necesitas ni preguntármelo.

-Mi hermana y yo necesitamos salir del país. Necesitaré documentación para las dos. EL dinero saldrá todo de los depósitos que nos creó mi abuelo, por suerte Isabella es mayor de edad y puede acceder a ellos, por lo que trasladaremos el dinero a una nueva cuenta bajo nuestros nuevos nombres. Luego solo será cuestión de conseguir huir, pero no será difícil. No es la primera vez que salgo de excursión con Bella. Cogeremos mi coche y saldremos de la isla en un barco, el coche se quedará en el puerto y nosotras desapareceremos. De ahí cogeremos un avión hasta donde esté el doctor Cullen.

-Fácil. De la documentación me encargo yo. En una semana estará todo listo. ¿Quieres que os acompañe?

-No quiero meterte en problemas Felix. Esto es algo que debo solucionar yo, pero nos mantendremos en contacto. No quiero que nadie piense que estás involucrado en la fuga de las princesas. Seguro que el rey para evitar las habladurías finge que nos han secuestrado. Y lo último que quiero es que te acusen a ti.

-Rosie, a mi me importáis más vosotras que lo que se pueda decir de mí. ¿Y si os pasara algo por no estar yo allí para protegeros?

-Felix, la gente normal parece desenvolverse sin peligro en sus vidas, nadie sabrá nuestras identidades si puedo evitarlo, deberíamos estar a salvo.

-Esta bien pequeña. Tú programa la excursión con tu hermana para dentro de diez días que del resto me encargo yo.

Rosalie salió corriendo en cuanto escuchó esa frase mientras le lanzaba un beso al guardia. Pronto llegó al cuarto de su hermana y se la encontró leyendo.

-Bella deberías estar durmiendo y descansando. Así no te vas a recuperar.

-Durmiendo y descansando tampoco me voy a recuperar. ¿No es cierto Rose?¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?

Su hermana era demasiado perceptiva para su propio bien.

-¿Yo? Nada Bella- se calló ante la inquisitiva mirada de Bella-. No quiero que sufras y sé que si te lo cuento te haré daño.

-Bueno, entonces no me lo cuentes, déjame adivinarlo. Tú solo asiente. Mi enfermedad es más grave de lo que nos habían dicho.

Asentimiento.

-Tengo una posibilidad de salvarme.

Asentimiento.

-Pero para ello debo abandonar nuestra casa.

Asentimiento.

-Y papá me odia tanto que me niega esa posibilidad.

-Pero tú no te preocupes, que yo me voy a encargar de todo. Te pondrás bien Bella, no dejaré que nada ni nadie te aparte de mi lado.

-Nunca lo he dudado ni un momento Rosalie. Tú siempre te encargas de todo. Siempre estaremos juntas.

-Por supuesto.

-Te quiero Rose- dijo la pequeña antes de caer dormida.

-Yo también te quiero Bella.


	2. Destino

DESTINO

-Bella despierta. Estamos aterrizando.

Isabella se empezó a desperezar al oir la voz de su hermana. Llevaba unos días muy cansada, desde que su hermana y Felix comenzaran a preparar la huida la pobre Isabella a penas había podido dormir. En parte por los nervios que sentía ante la prespectiva de salir de su país, en parte por el miedo que comenzaba a sentir ante la probable muerte que le esperaba y en parte porque desde que se había enterado de que su padre quería negarle la posibilidad de salvarse había comenzado a entender que, por muchas esperanzas que tuviera, jamás la había querido y jamás la iba a querer.

Pero estaban llegando a Nueva York, donde se les abría un mundo con infinitas posibilidades. Para Bella la cura de su enfermedad y si el destino se lo permitía el encuentro con alguien que la valorara por si misma. Sí, sabía que sus subditos la apreciaban, pero siempre había sabido que la lástima que inspiraba era en gran parte responsable de ello. También sabía que Felix la quería, pero ella no buscaba es clase de amor, al igual que tampoco quería que fuera él quien la amara.

Y sabía con seguridad absoluta que su hermana la valoraba por encima de todas las cosas, pero Bella seguía siendo una joven de dieciocho años con unas ganas enormes de conocer el mundo y ver lo que éste podía ofrecerle. Y no solo esperaba encontrar amor, esperaba que el amor encontrara a Rosalie. La quería como nadie y sabía que nadie jamás estaría a su altura, pero sabía que Rosalie era humana y ningún humano podría aguantar tanta presión sin desmoronarse y hundirse. Lo que más quería Bella, sí, más que encontrar el amor, era que existiera alguien que pudiera sostener a Rosalie, cuando se le echara el mundo encima y pudiera evitar su hundimiento.

Rosalie, en cambio, como siempre, solo podía pensar en la salud de Bella. Había conseguido hablar con el doctor Cullen desde París, antes de coger el vuelo a Nueva York y había podido conseguir una cita.

Se bajaron del avión, recogieron sus maletas y cogieron un taxi. En menos de una hora habían conseguido llegar hasta el hospital.

....................................

-Edward, tengo una cita muy importante esta tarde, así que me gustaría que fueras tú quien vigilara el tratamiento de la señora Nicholls.

-De acuerdo papá. ¿Quién es esa cita que impide que te ocupes personalmente de tus pacientes, tal y como haces siempre?

Carlisle sonrió tristemente.

-Las hijas de Rennee.

Edward asintió. Sabía que su padre a la muerte de su esposa se había enamorado perdidamente de una mujer casada, que murió dando a luz, por culpa de la misma enfermedad que se dedicaba a combatir ferozente desde entonces. En esa época Carlisle trabajaba en Europa y el pequeño Edward de seis años se había quedado en casa de sus abuelos en Estados Unidos. A la vuelta de Europa Carlisle recogió a Edward y se mudó a Nueva York. Edward sabía que su padre en aquel entonces no era feliz. Las dos mujeres a las que había amado estaban muertas y él intentando salvarlas las había visto morir entre sus brazos.

Por eso Edward se alegrba tantísimo de la llegada de Esme. Una viuda que había iluminado la vida de Carlisle y la de Edward, sobre todo porque Edward encontró en el hijo de Esme, Emmett, a su único y mejor amigo. Edward de niño siempre había sido tímido y solitario, aunque todo eso cambió con la llegada del ciclón Emmett.

-¿Y para qué han venido a verte?

-Según tengo entendido gracias a las pocas explicaciones que me ha dado Rosalie, Isabella, la pequeña, está enferma. La misma enfermedad que mató a su madre.

Edward se sorprendió. Por los estudios habían podido averiguar que esa enfermedad no era hereditaria. Parecía que el destino quería golpear dos veces a la misma familia.

También empezó a temer por la integridad de su familia cuando vio que a su padre se le había puesto la expresión que tenía siempre que miraba al pasado. ¿Y si alguna de ellas o las dos se parecían a Renee?O a lo mejor...No, no podía ni siquiera imaginarse a Carlisle teniendo una hija secreta con una mujer casada. Ante todo su padre era una persona con unos valores y unas convicciones muy fuertes. Su padre era más de guardarse su amor y sufrirlo solo que arriesgarse a dañar a alguien y a destrozar un matrimonio. Ni por su propia felicidad.

Fue entonces cuando las vio. Las dos mujeres más increibles que había visto nunca. Una, la mayor, rubia, alta, ojos entre azul y violeta, rasgos perfectos, cuerpo perfecto. Una diosa.

La otra, menos imponente pero más atractiva para Edward, castaña, algo más bajita, ojos marrón chocolate muy brillante, mismos rasgos perfectos y mismo cuerpo de ensueño. Ella parecía más un ángel o una muñeca, gracias a ese aire languido de debilidad que la rodeaba.

Para Edward fun un auténtico flechazo. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de proteger a la morena. Pero algo en la mirada de la rubia le impidió acercarse un paso más.

......................

Entonces Isabella se topó con la mirada del hombre perfecto. Con un pelo extrañamente original, casi del color del bronce, unos preciosos ojos dorados, alto, con una espalda ancha, en una palabra, perfecto.

Rosalie también había visto a ese chico. Y reconoció su mirada al instante. Era el tipo de mirada que un chico le dirige a la chica que le gusta. Rosalie estaba acostumbrada a ellas, aunque esta vez pudo notar que a quien miraba el joven no era a ella si no a su hermana Isabella. Asustada de pronto de que a Bella le partieran su corazón, le mandó al joven una intensa mirada de odio, para disuadirle de acercarse.

Entoces del despacho de enfrente salió Carlisle. Alto, guapísimo hasta decir basta, rubio, unos preciosos ojos turquesa y un cuerpo digno de las pasarelas.

-Rosalie, Isabella, podéis pasar a mi despacho.

.............................

¿Rosalie?¿Isabella?¿Son ellas?

Edward se sentía muy confundido y a la vez divertido. Parecía que no había bastado el amor que su padre sintió por Renee...Parecía que el destino quería que Edward viviese la misma prueba, con la hija de Renee

Isabella....Ese nombre, ahora, le sabía a miel.....

Que caprichoso podía llegar a ser el destino..............


End file.
